midnight_frontier_legionfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Niccolai I
*'Sigh*' "Monsieur, I'm not the type of Mentor that will teach you that way. I will guide you and you must learn the skills by yourself!” - When First explaining Monsieur Z about becoming his teacher. Queen Olivia Skyla Niccolai I Kuīn'oribiasukairanikorai or Commonly known as '''Queen Niccolai I '''is the De-facto Leader of New Canada of the 22nd century until the Current 29th. She is also the Mysterious Person who helped Monsieur Z After having his arms and Feet Sliced by Killjoy. She was once allied with Killjoy Buchermann but ever since the Near Death Experience of Monsieur and the gruesome murder of her best friend. Things have turn the Blind-eye. A brief Biography of Queen Niccolai I She was born in New Central Quebec, New Canada in (July 1, 2099) During Canada day in the evening at a Local Orphanage. When She was young, She always felt like she was Unpopular and also abandoned however, out of all the Orphans she stands out to the Canadian Officials. She was sworn to be a Princess when she was 15, Although, When Officials in Other Countries realized that there was no current Monarch They asked if she's interested if one day she would Reign as the new leader. Fortunately for Niccolai, She Accepted the offer. In (June 15, 2150) It is clear that everyone in Canada as well as Sovereign Nations wanted her to Fulfill her Promise as the Current Monarch and Queen of Canada. With the New Government Officials, New Canadian Government signed a new law that ended separating with "The New British Parliament" 10 years later, She was presumed as the first Independent Canadian Queen. During one of her off days, She sat in Benhardy's Bar in New Vancouver in (July 15, 2600) A mysterious woman who looks similar to her came and sat right next to her. They were very Skeptical at first, Although They've became friends a couple hours later in the bar. This Mysterious Woman Revealed herself and told her "I guess I'm not the Only Queen in this world, Let me Introduce myself I am Queen Maria Tayla II, The Monarch of the UK!" Niccolai was a bit tipsy at the time, So these two Queens from Different Countries became Close friends. Until 20, 2805 her Best Friend Queen Tayla was Murdered by Killjoy Buchermann over a bag of Coffee. Although Killjoy used the same Axe on Monsieur Z 44 years later. She sworn she will Avenge Her Best friend Tayla if it's the last thing she'll do before her time is over. Rescuing and Befriending Monsieur as a Temporary Mentor In 14th, 2849 She heard news about a Frozen Eurasian Male Discovered by Archeologists in Hawaii. She thought the news was bogus at first. However, She wanted to see if International media was right for once during the 29th Century. So, She basically wanted to go to the Läna'i caves by herself. Even though She was hoping that her Alliance with Killjoy would be over after the discovery of this new Mysterious Hero. 3 days later, She traveled from New Vancouver to Hawaii by the Royal Hover Boat. Even though it was not long until she heard rumors about her now Former friend Killjoy. By the time She heard some noise made by Monsieur, She had to leap into Action to save him. She also Notified the Authorities as fast as she can. After when Killjoy Escaped, She made a promise to Monsieur he was Unconscious in the Specialty Hospital. She sworn she will teach him temporarily in order to defeat Killjoy without severe Violence. In 20, 2850 She offered Monsieur to become his Teacher. Monsieur Agreed although he was skeptical at first. Personality